Count Down
by nise-kun
Summary: chp 4: Its new begining from our story. tears, hate and love become one. mxm,ooc,rape,molest many warning inside
1. Chapter 1: Begining

**(~^_^)~ Shikigami can Cheat present (~^_^)~**

**2010**

**.**

**NARUTO**** © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**C.O.U.N.T.D.O.W.N **** Tenbin**

**.**

**WARNING: BOYSXBOYS, OOC, MANY MISS TYPO, LIME, NO PLOT, RAPE AND MOLESTED MANY MORE**

**.**

**Author note: untuk saat ini umur mereka akan sangat belia untuk mengenal sex. Secara bertahap umur mereka akan berubah umurnya seiring dengan jalannya chapter-chapter di fic ini. **

**Sekolah Konoha terdiri dari PlayGroup, Taman kanak-kanak, Sekolah Dasar, Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Sekolah menengah keatas sampai Universitas tersedia disana.**

**.**

**Author Diary: **

**Geregetan gara-gara kena writer block di fic lainnya. Untuk mengatasi suntuk, makanya saya buat fic baru lagi. Siapa tau dapet inspirasi dari fic baru ini.**

**.**

**RATE: M (MATURE)**

**.**

**If you hate this fic or pair, I told you ****DON'T READ THIS FIC****, you can give me critism or flame. But don't too HOT, okay?**

**Silahkan dinikmati…**

**Jaa-nee…**

**.**

**Perkenalan:**

**Uchiha Sasuke**, 15 tahun. Anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto Uchiha yang lahir pada tanggal 23 Juli di desa Konohagakure. Anak keturunan Uchiha ini mempunyai golongan darah AB, yang pantas mempunyai sikap dingin dan sok acuh dengan lingkungannya. Mempunyai pemikiran dan IQ diatas anak-anak seumurannya. Sasuke sendiri mempunyai seorang kakak yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Jangan pernah sekalipun menyamakannya dengan Itachi kalau kalian masih menginginkan melihat matahari terbit dan merasakan nikmatnya makan ramen.

Anak bontot dari Fugaku ini, mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengan Uchiha-Uchiha pada umumnya. Rambut hitam dan juga warna mata yang sama. Yang membedakan dia dengan yang lain adalah gaya rambutnya yang berbeda tipis dengan pantat ayam, berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang membiarkan rambut berkilau bagaikan rambut iklan shampoo pantine dibiarkan tergerai seperti itu saja.

Lain Sasuke lain juga Itachi.

**Uchiha Itachi,** 17 tahun. Anak pertama dari Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha. Lahir pada tanggal 9 Juni diberi nama Itachi karena pada saat Fugaku menggendongnya dan memikirkan sebuah nama, tanpa sengaja ia melihat seekor musang di pohon dan berkata, "MIKOTO! ITACHI!". Dan tercetuslah nama Itachi untuknya. Beberapa kali ia merutuk tentang namanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Di akte kelahiran sudah tertulis secara sah hukum dan agama —?—.

Berbeda dengan adiknya, Itachi mempunyai sifat yang ramah lingkungan. Kemana-mana selalu tebar senyum. Bahkan beberapa ibu-ibu arisan membicarakan dia untuk dijodohkan dengan anak gadisnya. Hanya saja Itachi sering kali menolak dengan alasan, "Nanti saja nikahnya, aku masih mau menikmati masa muda." Sungguh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Kata-kata yang seharusnya diucapkan oleh Lee yang membuat Sasuke ber-vena ria, harus diucapkan oleh seorang Itachi. Sungguh menjatuhkan harga diri Sasuke.

NAH! Cukup tentang Uchiha. Sekarang kita beralih ke tokoh yang lain.

**Uzumaki Naruto**, berumur 13 tahun. Lahir pada tanggal 10 Oktober ini merupakan anak yang selalu membuat satu desa Konoha kewalahan. Beberapa kejadian jahil yang membuatnya harus langsung berhadapan dengan hokage setempat antara lain adalah mencoret-coret patung wajah hokage, mencoba memahat gambar wajahnya, memainkan petasan di jalan, mengambil jambu dan mengusili anjing tetangga. Sungguh perbuatan diluar nalar dan akal sehat kita. Beberapa warga sangat membenci tingkah laku Naruto karena sikapnya yang menurut mereka seperti Rubah, sangat usil dan nakal. Sehingga kerap kali ia mendapatkan hukuman dari penduduk desa.s

Naruto, panggilan akrabnya. Hasil dari pernikahan antara Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina ini, mempunyai rambut dan mata seperti almarhum ayahnya, sedangkan sifatnya menurun dari ibunya yang dulu dikenal sebagai anak gadis yang tomboy dan usilnya minta ampun. Tentang marganya kenapa ia memilih Uzumaki, nama marga ibunya sampai saat ini belum diketahui jelas mengapa.

**Namikaze Deidara**. Berumur 16 tahun. Kakak angkat Naruto. Sudah dianggap anak oleh Kushina karena Deidara adalah anak dari selingkuhan Minato. Dikaruniai otak dengan IQ diatas 200. Mempunyai ciri-ciri seperti Naruto bedanya adalah dia selalu cuek dan tampil apa adanya. Tidak pernah memperdulikan orang lain kecuali menyangkut tentang harga dirinya. Lahir pada tanggal 5 mei ini mempunyai sifat yang pasif. Bergerak disaat dia benar-benar terdesak. Cara bicaranya selalu dengan nada datar. Pernah suatu hari Naruto mengajaknya untuk karaoke, dan hasilnya semua lagu yang dinyanyikan olehnya membuat Naruto ber-sweat drop ria.

Hm… masih mau perkenalan tokoh lagi? Udahan ah… nanti juga pada muncul kok. Wehehehe!

**Chapter 1**

"Naru-chan, jangan lupa sarapannya." Ucap Kushina kepada anaknya. "Dan kau juga, Dei-chan. Cepat habiskan makananmu." Lanjutnya sambil mengelus pelan rambut Deidara.

"Kaasan, nanti pulang sekolah Naru mau bermain dulu ya bersama teman." Kata Naruto sambil memandang wajah ibunya yang tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Kaasan. Naru pergi duluan ya. Dei-nii, Naru pergi ya. Dadah kaasan…" ucapnya dengan senyuman lebarnya. Lalu beranjak pergi dan menghilang begitu terdengar suara pintu tertutup

Hening, keduanya tak ada yang berbicara, hanya pikiran mereka masing-masing yang terus bergulat di otak mereka. Deidara terus menghabiskan makanannya dengan sangat lambat, sedangkan Kushina membersihkan piring bekas sarapan paginya dengan Naruto.

"Mengapa kau merawatku?" katanya disela makannya. Sedangkan yang ditanya terhenti kegiatannya beberapa saat karena pertanyaan mahluk berambut pirang itu. "Harusnya kau membiarkanku disana." Ucapnya lagi. Kushina yang terdiam mulai kembali melakukan aktivitasnya kembali. Setelah selesai semuanya, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja makan tepat disamping Deidara. Menatapnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bukan orang yang pendendam atau apapun itu yang membuatmu berpikir aku seperti seorang yang menginginkan balas dendam atas tindakan dari suamiku. Aku adalah aku. Aku bukan orang yang tega untuk menelantarkan anak yang mempunyai masa depan cerah sepertimu. Maka itu, aku mohon dengan sangat. Belajarlah untuk mulai menghadapi masa depan. Jangan selalu berbalik ke belakang." Ujarnya. Sedangkan lawannya hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Apa bukan karena kau kasihan padaku yang dibuang oleh Minato dan ibuku yang tak jelas siapa dia?" Deidara berkata sambil menatap piring dihadapannya. Kushina tersenyum lembut menatap anak angkatnya ini. "Benar, 'kan?" ujarnya

"Tidak, tidak ada unsur belas kasihan atau apapun. Aku merawatmu karena kau ini sangat mirip dengan Naruto-ku. Aku hanya membayangkan orang seperti apa yang tega membuang anak manis dan polos sepertimu. Sudah ya, tak usah diperdebatkan lagi. Yang jelas, aku akan selalu menjadi ibu angkatmu. Itu saja sudah cukup kan?" Kushina memandangnya. Dapat dilihat pancaran dari mata Deidara memantulkan wajah teduh Kushina. Deidara mengangguk.

"Nah, begitu baru anak Kaasan." Ujar Kushina yang diikuti dengan semburat merah dipipi Deidara. "Tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu. Hm… Sana gih, sudah jam berapa nanti terlambat." Ucap Kushina

"iya… Dei pergi dulu ya, dah…" kata Deidara yang langsung menyelocos ke arah pintu. Kushina menatap kepergiannya dengan senyum.

"Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu. Ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekali…" Naruto bernyanyi sembari berjalan menuju sekolah. Dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di pipi caramel merahnya, ia terlihat sangat lucu dengan ditambah pipi tembemnya.

"Ayah, Hinata mau permen itu…" ujar seorang anak yang digendong ayahnya

"Iya… Nanti akan ayah belikan… Ojisan saya beli permennya berbentuk burung satu ya…"

"Horee! Terima kasih ayah…"

Naruto memandang kedua orang didepannya dengan pandangan sedih. Ayah. Ia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Ayahnya meninggal saat ia berumur satu minggu karena sebuah pembunuhan yang dianggap oleh polisi sebagai murni kecelakaan dan human error. Ia memandang gambaran dua orang didepannya. Mata birunya terlihat kosong dan rapuh. Ia ingin merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah.

"Melamun pagi-pagi awas kesambet setan, Dobe…"

Perkataan tersebut nyaris membuat Naruto loncat ke tengah jalan. Jantungnya berpacu karena terkejut. Lalu ia menatap orang yang mengejutkannya.

"TEME! Sehari saja kau tidak mengusiliku kenapa sih!" tanyanya dengan nada marah dan nafas yang menggebu.

"Kenapa ya, mungkin aku bisa mati karena tidak membuatmu menderita. Hahaha… Jaa-nee…" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan marah.

'Si Teme itu! Awas ya!' katanya dalam hati sambil terus berkomat-kamit merutuk Sasuke sepanjang perjalanan.

**[Konoha School]**

Terlihatlah sekolah yang megah dengan luas tanah berhektar-hektar (bayangkan sekolahan Harry Potter) yang pasti membuat semua orang berdecak kagum berbondong-bondong ingin menyekolahkan anaknya disana. Selain fasilitas dan alat-alat yang terbilang sangat baik, sekolah ini juga sekolah nomor satu didunia. Sekolah bergaya kerajaan dengan pendirinya yang turun-temurun selama 5 generasi, dipegang oleh Tsunade. Wanita berumur 39 tahun ini tampak masih belia dan segar di pandang mata.

Pagi itu suasana sangat nyaman dan tentram. Terdengar kekehan beberapa anak gadis yang sibuk dengan gosipnya. Beberapa anak lelaki sibuk bermain bola. Tak terkecuali dengan Itachi. Pemuda bergaya keren dengan rambut ikat satu ini sibuk bermain bola hanya sekedar mencari sensasi dari fansnya. Yah, kalian pasti sudah tau betapa terkenalnya keluarga Uchiha dikalangan anak muda disana. Selain modis, Uchiha juga mempunyai karisma tersendiri yang dapat memikat lawan dan sejenisnya.

Tak lama berselang, mata Itachi menangkap seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang berjalan melewati lapangan. Seringai muncul di wajahnya. Ide untuk mengerjai pemuda pirang itu timbul di otak jahanamnya. Perlahan ia hentikan bola di kakinya itu dan konsentrasi pada targetnya.

"Count down… 3… 2… 1…" ujarnya lalu menendang bolanya ke arah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dengan sumringah sinis, Itachi memandang bola yang tidak bersalah itu melaju ke arah pemuda pirang itu. Tapi, sangat disayangkan. Ternyata nalar dan tingkat kewaspadaan lelaki itu tinggi, sehingga dengan mudahnya bola itu dihentikan dengan satu tangan.

"Kau salah jika ingin berkenalan denganmu mengenakan bola ini, Itachi Uchiha." Ucapnya dengan nada datar. Itachi mengerutkan kedua alisnya karena kesal.

"Hn… Bukankan itu sambutan yang bagus, Namikaze Deidara…" katanya dengan nada penekanan dinamanya. Sedangkan yang dituju hanya memberikan senyum sinis ke arah Itachi.

"Aku hargai itu, Uchiha. Tapi bukankah lebih baik kalau kau menjabat tanganku?" Deidara berkata sambil memberikan tangannya. Itachi tersenyum paksa karenanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku ingin berjabatan denganmu, Deidara atau Dei-chan?" Itachi menatapnya sinis dengan senyuman kemenangan di wajahnya karena melihat perubahan raut wajah dari Deidara yang beberapa saat kemudian tertutup kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

"Mungkin karena… Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatmu kalah telak, Uchiha manis. Hm… tampaknya aku sudah tidak ada urusan denganmu. Jaa-nee…" ucapnya meninggalkan Itachi yang menggeram padanya sebagai bukti kekalahannya. Deidara tersenyum melihatnya, 'kena kau, Uchiha Itachi.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

**[Konoha Jr High]**

"Selamat pagi… Naru-chan…" Kiba menyapa Naruto saat sedang mengganti sepatu. Sedangkan yang disapa hanya nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas.

"Mondokusei..." Shikamaru berkata karena ia tertabrak Kiba yang tiba-tiba terhenti karena menyapa Naruto. Kiba sendiri langsung menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, "Eh… Kena ya? Maaf ya, salahmu sendiri mengapa kamu dibelakangku…" ujar Kiba santai sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Cih… Chikushou… kau ini merepotkan sekali, bocah Inuzuka. Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku. Terlebih lagi kau, Kitsune! Dimana ada kau pasti ada keributan. Biang rusuh! Mondokusei…" kata Shikamaru dingin sambil menatap mata Naruto yang sudah tampak berkaca-kaca menatap biji matanya. "Kenapa? Mau protes?" ucapnya datar ke arah Naruto. Naruto tidak bergeming sedikitpun, malah menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Kau! **MUJOU! (tidak punya hati, terlalu kejam)**. Jangan berani kau mengatakan itu kepada Naruto, Bocah kuaci!" Kiba tampak kesal pada Shikamaru yang bertindak seenaknya tanpa memikirkan lawan bicaranya.

"Memang kau mau apa? Kau ini memang merepotkan. Kalian-memang-sangat-merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya. Kiba dan juga Naruto hanya bisa memandang kepergian Shikamaru yang diikuti dengan riuh suara anak-anak yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perkelahian kecil mereka.

"Cih! Awas kau ya, Nara! Naruto…"

"Tidak apa… Aku tidak apa…" katanya sambil tersenyum, tapi seberapa kuat Naruto bertahan terhadap cobaan dengan senyuman, Kiba tahu sahabatnya itu begitu rapuh nyatanya. Tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan, Kiba tersenyum menatap keteguhan temannya itu.

"Nah, begitu dong! Baru Narutoku…" ucap Kiba semangat

"Hah? Narutomu? Sejak kapan? Hahaha…" Naruto tertawa bersama Kiba. "Saat masih dari kandungan mungkin. Hahaha!" balasnya diikuti dengan gelak tawa mereka berdua disepanjang koridor.

'Teruslah tersenyum, Naruto. Jangan kau tampakkan betapa rapuhnya dirimu.' Ucap Kiba dalam hati

**[Study: Gym Time]**

Hari itu mungkin hari terburuk untuk Naruto. Mana pagi-pagi harus marah-marah karena bertemu si Uchiha bungsu dan harus berhadapan dengan Nara Shikamaru yang terkenal dengan lidah tajam berhati dingin. Uchiha? Ah sial! Apapun yang diawali dengan Uchiha pasti berakhir buruk untuknya. Dan hari ini pun dia harus menahan emosinya begitu melihat wajah Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hah… Rupanya anak rubah…" Sasuke berkata mencemooh pada Naruto. Naruto berusaha mati-matian melawan emosinya terhadap si bungsu Uchiha satu ini. Ia berusaha tidak menggubris semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Rupanya anak rubah sudah tidak punya perlawanan lagi dihadapan Uchiha Sasuke… Kasihan sekali…" Sasuke berkata dengan senyum licik tergambar di wajahnya yang membuat Naruto jijik melihatnya. "Sayang sekali, ya… Naru-chan… padahal aku senang bermain-main denganmu…" lanjutnya kemudian membuka lokernya untuk berganti baju, bersamaan dengan Naruto yang baru berganti baju karena harus menghadap ke Iruka-sensei untuk detensi 1 jam karena tidak lulus test. Ruang ganti begitu sepi karena semua anak telah selesai mengganti bajunya.

"Ah… Hari yang dingin…" Ujar Sasuke yang diikuti dengan lirikan dari Naruto. Naruto menahan ludah begitu melihat yang ada di hadapannya. Tubuh yang mulai bidang karena masa pertumbuhan. Naruto mencoba menggubris semua yang ada di otaknya. Dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengganti baju olahraga. Nampak Sasuke tersenyum sinis memandang bocah pirang di sebrangnya.

Ketika Naruto membuka bajunya, dia merasakan sesuatu memeluk tubuhnya. "AH!" dia terkejut saat menyadari sepasang tangan pucat memeluknya. "T-Teme!" ucapnya terbata dan gugup sekaligus bergidik ketakutan.

"Tubuh caramel yang lembut. Pantas sekali bocah Inuzuka sering memelukmu. Aroma buah yang segar…" Sasuke berkata di telinga Naruto diikuti dengan nafasnya yang berhembus di sepanjang leher Naruto. "Hn… Aku ingin sekali mencicipimu…" Sasuke mulai menjamahi leher innocent Naruto.

"S-Sasuke… Kamu mau ngapain?" Naruto menggigil, antara takut dan ngeri.

"Kau mau tahu?"

** LIME + RAPE BEGIN **

Sasuke mendorong Naruto masuk ke dalam salah satu kabin kamar mandi. Naruto mencoba berontak, tapi nihil karena kekuatannya bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang berlari dari kejaran beruang kutub.

"T-Teeemmee!" Naruto berusaha mendorong Sasuke. Tapi yang didapatnya adalah tamparan dari Sasuke yang membuat pandangannya berkunang. Lalu dengan sigap Sasuke menalikan baju putih Naruto di kedua lengannya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak membutuhkan kekerasan untuk melakukan ini kan, Naru-chan?" kata Sasuke yang membuat Naruto jijik mendengarnya.

"Teme! Baka Teme! Lepasin! Lepasin!" Naruto terus berusaha melawan Sasuke walau ia tahu itu hanya sia-sia dan membuang-buang tenaganya saja. Ia sepintas menatap mata Sasuke. Mata itu penuh dengan kenafsuan dan kebutaan. Mata hitamnya begitu dalam sehingga sering kali ia merasa mata itu dapat membawanya jatuh kedalam jurang yang tak berdasar.

"Hentikan ocehanmu, Naruto. Atau aku akan menghentikannya dengan paksa!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada sedikit mengancam. Naruto bergidik ketakutan dan berusaha berteriak terus menerus. Ia benci saat ia dilecehkan seperti ini. Ia terus berteriak dan berteriak, sampai sesuatu menutup lubang mulutnya.

"Hmffh! Hmfh!" Naruto terlihat tidak terima atas perlakuan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mundur sesaat lalu merogoh saku seragamnya. Ia mengambil ponsel kameranya untuk memotret sang korban. "aku ingin tau, seberapa patuhnya kau padaku… Naruto…" katanya kalu memotret Naruto yang setengah telanjang itu. Sedangkan Naruto terdiam tanpa perlawanan.

"Bukankan seperti itu lebih baik, Naruto. Menikmati permainan bukankah lebih baik daripada berusaha mati-matian untuk berontak?" Sasuke tertawa sinis menatap Naruto yang melihatnya dengan mata birunya. Kemudian Sasuke membuka semua bajunya dan menggantungnya. Dan tinggalah celana dalam berwarna hitam yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Sekarang aku ingin melihat seluruh tubuhmu, Naruto."

Bagai singa yang kelaparan, Sasuke dengan kalap melepas semua yang dikenakan Naruto. Naruto berteriak tertahan karena mulutnya yang tersumpal dasi milik Sasuke. Ia terus meronta-ronta dan mencoba memohon pada Sasuke dengan segala upayanya. Tapi, bayangkan bagaimana orang yang sudah diliputi nafsu. Nalar tidak akan bisa menjelaskan hal batin ini.

Dan inilah kini. Naruto terlentang di lantai dengan kaki yang mengkangkang dan tangan terikat dengan mata setengah terbuka dan nafas ngos-ngosan. Betapa menggiurkannya tubuh Naruto sebagai santapannya hari ini. Ia mulai mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mencari aplikasi recording video lalu memencet tombol play. Dan inilah, Sasuke memulai debut sebagai Naruto sang bintang porno.

Sasuke membuka paksa dasi yang ia masukan ke dalam mulut Naruto. Terdengar nafas ngos-ngosannya. "Kenapa? Sudah capek? Padahal kita belum mulai loh… Nah, Naruto... sekarang jilat ini…" ujar Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari itu lalu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sasuke yang mulai kesal, kemudian meletakkan ponselnya disembarang tempat yang pastinya bisa menjangkau kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Kau memang ingin cara kekerasan, huh?" katanya dengan nada sedikit kesal. Kemudian ditangkapnya wajah Naruto dan dimasukkannya 2 jari di mulut Naruto, yang Sontak membuat Naruto terbelalak karena mulutnya dimasuki penis Sasuke. Sasuke mulai memaju-mundurkan pantatnya seiring dengan Naruto yang mulai menampakkan wajah mual.

"Ah… Fuck! Ah! Aah!" Sasuke mulai mendesah kenikmatan karena kejantanannya didalam mulut Naruto. "Aah! Yes! Naruto! Hemm…" ucap Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mulai mempercepat dorongannya masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto mengap-mengap mencoba mencari udara. Pandangan Naruto mulai berkunang seiring dengan semakin cepatnya gerakan Sasuke. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Sasuke mengeluarkan bibitnya didalam mulut Naruto.

"ahh! Naruto!" dan rubuhlah tubuh itu di atas tubuh Naruto. "Mulutmu sangat nikmat, Naruto. Aku ingin tau, apakah mulut dan lubangmu sama-sama nikmat…" Sasuke tersenyum sinis dan mencium Naruto dengan paksa. Sering kali Naruto mencoba melawan lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mengambil sisa bibitnya didalam mulut Naruto.

"Hn… Aku ingin merasakannya…" Sasuke perlahan kembali duduk dan meludahi kejantanannya dengan sisa bibit yang terdapat dimulutnya.

"Hiks… Sasu… Ke… Jangan… hiks… Jangan…" Naruto mulai menangis menghadapi ketakutannya. Sementara kamera terus merekam kegiatan mereka, Sasuke dengan nistanya menghadap ke ponselnya dan berkata, "Aku adalah orang pertama yang akan mengambil keperawananmu, Naruto…" kemudian setelahnya terdengar teriakan memilukan milik Naruto saat kejantanan Sasuke menghujam masuk dengan paksa ke lubang sempit Naruto.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**Review, critism and flame please (=^_^)=**


	2. Chapter 2

-+Kreeetttt…

"Naruto?" terdengar suara Deidara memasuki ruang ganti baju. "Naruto… Jika kau ada disini cepat jawab aku, Naruto… Ibu mulai cemas karena kau tidak pulang-pulang." Deidara melihat sekeliling ruang itu. Kosong, tidak ada orang disana. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya, "mungkin ia pergi ke tempat temannya? Mungkin saja…" Deidara berkata lalu beranjak pergi, namun sesaat kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara Naruto samar.

"Naruto?" panggillnya lagi

"N-n-hiks-niichan… hiks…" dan Deidara tidak salah. Itu adalah suara Naruto. Tapi ada yang salah dengan suaranya. Kali ini suaranya terdengar seperti seseorang yang hancur.

"Naruto. NARUTO…" Deidara berteriak lalu segera berlari ke arah bilik kamar mandi

"Ni-hiks-niichan… Aku takut…"

.

**(~^_^)~ Shikigami can Cheat present (~^_^)~**

**2010**

**.**

**NARUTO**** © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**C.O.U.N.T.D.O.W.N **** Tenbin**

**.**

**WARNING: BOYSXBOYS, OOC, MANY MISS TYPO, LIME, NO PLOT, RAPE, MANY PAIRING SEX COUPLE, AND MOLESTED MANY MORE**

**.**

**Kalau ada yang heran mengapa ruang ganti mereka di tempat yang sama, karena ruang ganti mereka berdasarkan perhitungan panjang dan lebar berarti seperti ini ****—****?****—**

**Kelas 1 SMP bersama ruang ganti dengan kelas 1 SMA**

**Kelas 2 SMP bersama 2 SMA**

**Dan seterusnya**

**Maaf saya nggak pandai menjabarkan _**

**(itulah alasan mengapa saya sangat benci pelajaran matematika dan fisika _)**

**.**

**Saya akan menjelaskan tingkat kelas mereka:**

**Naruto: 2 SMP**

**Sasuke: 2 SMA**

**Itachi: 3 SMA**

**Deidara: 3 SMA**

**.**

**RATE: M (MATURE)**

**.**

**If you hate this fic or pair, I told you ****DON'T READ THIS FIC****, you can give me critism or flame. But don't too HOT, okay?**

**Silahkan dinikmati…**

**Jaa-nee…**

**.**

**Chapter 2: I'm so scare, Brother**

"Naru… NARUTO!" Deidara terlihat panik ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dilihatnya Naruto membentuk bola di sudut ruangan dengan tubuh telanjang. Deidara perlahan mendekatinya. "Naruto… Apa yang…" Deidara tercengang ketika ia melihat di lantai terdapat darah yang mengalir bersama air bak yang penuh. "I-Ini tidak mungkin terjadi…"

"Niichan… Niichan… Aku sangat takut… Niichan…" Naruto memanggil Deidara terus menerus. Deidara sangat yakin bahwa itu benar-benar adiknya. "Niichan… Hiks… Niichan…" Naruto berkata terus menerus seperti merapalkan mantra. Naruto memeluk tubuhnya erat sekali. Hingga terlihat di bagian lengannya berbekas cakaran tangannya.

"Naruto… Naruto… Tenanglah…" Deidara memeluk tubuh Naruto

"Niichan… Niichan… Sakit, Niichan… hiks… Sasuke… Jangan… Jangan… JANGAN… JANGAN, SASUKE!" Naruto histeris dipelukan Deidara.

"Naruto, buka matamu! Ini aku! Deidara!" Deidara mencoba untuk menyadarkan Naruto yang mulai tidak terkendali.

"Niichan… Niichan… Niichan…" Naruto mulai tenang kembali ketika menatap kakaknya itu.

"Ya… Ini aku, Naruto. Tenanglah. Tenang ya…" ucap Deidara mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Saat ini pun Deidara menghilangkan sifat pasifnya demi adik semata wayangnya. "Ayo kita pulang… Lalu beritahu ibu…" Deidara berkata sambil mengelus rambut Naruto.

"J-jangan beritahu ibu… Ku mohon… jangan beritahu ibu…" Naruto mulai histeris lagi. Tapi dengan sigap Deidara menenangkannya.

"Ya… Shh… Aku tidak akan memberi tahu ibu… Ayo kita pulang…"

"Tidak… A-aku tidak mau pulang… Aku takut… Aku takut… hiks… Ibu menanyaiku…" Naruto terlihat mulai panik. "Aku mohon, Niichan… Aku tidak mau pulang untuk malam ini…" Naruto menatap Deidara

"Baiklah… Kita tidak akan pulang malam ini… Kita akan menginap di rumah Neji untuk malam ini. Dan aku akan menelpon ibu untuk meminta izin." Deidara berkata, lalu Naruto mengangguk pelan.

**.**

**[Neji House]**

Terlihat Neji tampak memejamkan matanya menahan marah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat Naruto, adik dari teman baiknya, err… ralat… Orang yang pernah disukainya sebelum bertemu dengan Gaara dan tidak lain adalah teman baik Naruto, terlihat rapuh terbaring di depannya. Sedangkan Gaara membelai pelan kepala Naruto.

"Dan apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Neji tampak menekankan setiap perkataannya kepada Deidara.

"Uchiha…" Deidara menjawab singkat Neji. Dan Neji nampak bertambah kedutaan di kepalanya akibat sikap pasif temannya ini.

"Hentikan sikap pasifmu itu dihadapanku, Dei. Dan sudah berapa kali kalian aku peringatkan, jangan pernah berurusan dengan keluarga Uchiha dan dedengkotnya." Neji berkata pada Deidara yang diikuti dengan Deidara memutar kedua bola matanya tanda bosan mendengar ceramah Neji.

"Kau tidak punya solusi yang lain selain menceramahiku?" Deidara berkata pada sahabatnya itu dengan ketus.

"Kau ini…"

"Kalian hentikan bertengkar. Biarkan Naruto istirahat sejenak." Gaara tampak marah menatap keduanya yang alhasil membuat keduanya merinding karena tidak ingin membuat macan yang tertidur tiba-tiba terbangun. "Biarkan dia beristirahat. Kalian, cepat keluar…" Gaara memerintahkan keduanya. Lalu mereka semua meninggalkan Naruto untuk memberikannya waktu untuk beristirahat.

**.**

"Sasuke… Jangan… Ku mohon…" Naruto terlihat mengigau.

**[Naruto dream: Naruto POV]**

"Aku adalah orang pertama yang akan mengambil keperawananmu, Naruto…"

"Tidak! Tidakkk!"

Aku berteriak, tapi itu semua sudah terlambat. Tak ada lagi perlawanan berarti. Dia… Sasuke telah merebut semuanya dariku, seluruh hidupku, seluruh masa depanku. Semuanya hancur, tak ada lagi harapan untukku.

"Ngh!" suara Sasuke melenguh saat aku merasakan kejantanannya semakin masuk ke dalamku. Perih… Panas… Sakit… Niichan…

"Niichan…" tanpa sadar aku memanggil Deidara. "Niichan… Sakit…" aku memanggilnya lagi. Sasuke menatapku tajam, lalu mendorong paksa semua kejantanannya masuk, "I-ITAI… A-Aaa…" aku berteriak saat semuanya terasa berputar. Aku merasakan perih yang sangat dibagian sana. Sangat sakit sekali. Seperti terbelah dua.

"Niichan…"

"Niichanmu tak akan datang, Naruto… Oh… (thrust) dia tidak akan datang… Karena dia tidak pernah perduli padamu…" Sasuke berkata sambil terus mendorong dirinya lebih jauh.

"Niichan… hiks… Niichan… hiks hiks…" aku hanya dapat memanggil Deidara pelan. Aku tahu Sasuke benar. Dia tidak akan datang, karena dia tidak pernah perduli tentangku dan kehidupanku. "Berhenti… Berhenti…" aku memohon pada Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukanku. Ia terus-menerus mendorong kejantanannya jauh ke dalam tubuhku. "Nnn…" aku mendesah saat Sasuke menyentuh sesuatu jauh di dalamku.

"Kau menikmatinya bukan, Naruto?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis padaku. Bukan, aku tidak menikmatinya. ini hanya reaksi dari tubuhku.

"Hentikan… hiks… Kenapa, Sasuke…" aku menangis dan menatapnya dalam. Dia hanya memberikanku senyum kejinya kepadaku. "kenapa…"

"Kau mau tau kenapa? Kau mau tau? KAU MAU TAU!" Sasuke mulai bertindak kasar lagi. Kali ini dia mempercepat gerakannya. Lalu ia menciumiku sambil menjambak rambutku. "Karena kau tidak pernah membalas cintaku! Karena itu aku selalu mengganggumu hanya untuk membuatmu sadar! Tapi, kau tidak pernah sadar! Kau terlalu larut akan duniamu sendiri! Bukan… Karena kau hanya mencintai Deidara… Ya, kau mencintai Deidara… Sejak kedatangan orang itu, kau… bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun memperdulikanku. Bahkan untuk membalas ejekanku. Dan sekarang, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan…" Sasuke terus mendorong kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam, seakan-akan ia akan merobek diriku dari dalam. Perlahan aku menoleh ke arah bawah. Aku dapat melihat air berwarna merah. Bukan air berwarna merah. Itu darah… Darahku yang bercampur dengan air shower yang diputar untuk meredam suara kami.

"Au… a-aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu… S-Sasuke…" tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Dia menatap mataku dengan tatapan marah. Saat itu aku rasakan kedua tangannya menyentuh leherku. "S-S… Au… Akh…" dan ia mencekikku.

"Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu… Maka tidak akan ada yang bisa mendapatkanmu. Aku akan menghancurkanmu perlahan sampai kau benar-benar seperti boneka. Aku akan menghancurkanmu, menghancurkanmu dari dalam. Aku akan membuatmu menderita, Naruto. Apa yang aku inginkan harus aku dapatkan. Tidak terkecuali dirimu… Aku akan mendapatkanmu walau bagaimana pun caranya. Bahkan jika harus membunuh Deidara beserta ibumu."

**[End dream: End Naruto POV]**

"…To… Naruto…" Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap matanya beberapa kali. Lalu ia melihat Deidara duduk disebelahnya dan memeluknya

"Niichan… Niichan… hiks… Aku sangat takut… Sasuke… Dia… Niichan…" Naruto bergetar dipelukan Deidara. Tak pernah ia bayangkan Naruto menjadi seperti ini. Cukup bagi Deidara melihat Naruto dan ibunya yang menderita saat ia harus kehilangan ayahnya yang meninggal karena menyelamatkan Deidara yang ingin dibunuh oleh ibunya sendiri. Saat itu masa-masa begitu sulit bagi ibunya karena harus menjadi single parent sendirian tanpa sepeser pun harta warisan diturunkan untuknya sampai suatu hari saat Naruto berumur 2 tahun datang seorang tangan kanan dari ayahnya yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto dan ibunya lah yang berhak atas semua harta benda ayahnya karena Kushina adalah istri yang sah secara hukum dan agama. Dan saat itu adalah saat yang berat bagi Deidara. Tak ada kebahagiaan selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Ia terombang-ambing di jalan kerena ibunya membuangnya. Beberapa kali ia berusaha melarikan diri karena ia dikejar-kejar oleh lintah darat. Dan saat itu Kushina hadir dihadapannya dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"shh… Tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu selama aku masih disini, Naruto… Tak akan ada, bahkan Sasuke sekalipun. Tak akan ada lagi yang pernah menyentuh ujung rambutmu. Itulah janjiku." Deidara berkata, Naruto merasa bersyukur mengetahui kakaknya perduli terhadapnya. Ya, Naruto bersyukur orang yang dicintainya memperhatikannya.

"Niichan…" Naruto menatap kakaknya. Daidara lalu menatap adiknya itu. Mata biru mereka bertemu. Mata biru yang sama dengan pupil yang kehitaman. Deidara mengelus halus rambut adiknya itu, sedangkan Naruto masih terus menatap lurus ke arah Deidara dengan wajah yang memerah. Perlahan-lahan, Naruto mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah Deidara, perlahan tapi pasti. Dan akhirnya bibir itu saling berpaut. Melawan satu dengan yang lain. Permainan lidah, tapi dengan sensasi lembut yang menyejukkan hati. Kedua mata biru itu menutup untuk merasakan satu dengan yang lainnya. Permainan lidah itu semakin lama semakin memanas, sampai ketika Deidara menyadari apa yang dia lakukan.

"Ah!" Deidara mendorong Naruto yang menatapnya dengan kaget. "Kembalilah beristirahat, besok kita harus bangun pagi untuk kembali ke rumah." Ucap Deidara yang berusaha tenang sambil menarik kembali selimut Naruto. Naruto yang menurut lalu memejamkan matanya. Tak beberapa saat kemudian ia tertidur.

'INI GILA! APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN!'

**.**

**To Be continue…**

**.**

**Sorry lama updatenya xD**

**Entah kenapa provider internetku mengalami masalah login xD**

**Dan satu lagi, CHAPTER INI BERASA BEGITU PENDEK!**

**Nggak puas rasanya update cerita pendek kayak gini**

**Karena update dari ponsel dengan aplikasi dodol, entah kenapa untuk upload fanfic 50kb selalu saja aplikasinya ter-exit sendiri =_='**

**Entah hapenya yang dudud atau internet atau aplikasinya yang dodol**

**.**

**Thanks ya semua senpai yang ngeripiu fanfic dudud ini :D**

**Jangan bosan-bosan untuk mengkritik dan juga memberi saran untuk kemajuan fanfic ini**

"**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!"**

**.**

**Review Please!**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau yang melakukannya kan, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya… Aku yang melakukannya. Aku melakukannya agar dia mencintaiku."

"Kau tidak akan pernah membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan caramu yang seperti itu, Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha Itachi?"

"Ingat pepatah, jika kau tidak bisa menggunakan cara kasar… Gunakanlah cara yang halus dan perlahan tapi pasti…"

"Tapi apa kau tidak salah mengucapkan kata, baka Aniki?"

"Sesekali dibalik kan tidak masalah, adikku yang manis…"

"Hn… Menyebalkan…"

.

**(~^_^)~ Shikigami can Cheat present (~^_^)~**

**2010**

**.**

**NARUTO**** © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**C.O.U.N.T.D.O.W.N © Shiki**

**.**

**WARNING: BOYSXBOYS, OOC, MANY MISS TYPO, LIME, PORN WITHOUT PLOT, NO PLOT, RAPE, MANY PAIRING COUPLE, SKIP TIME, AND MOLESTED MANY MORE**

**.**

**A/N: Ahahah… secara perlahan tapi pasti okay?**

**Kalau ada yang bertanya mengapa pairnya bercampur adalah agar jalan cerita berkembang panjang dan melebar xD**

**Sasuke seseorang yang nafsuan?**

**Kita lihat aja nanti bagaimana ke depannya**

**.**

**Saya akan menjelaskan tingkat kelas mereka:**

**Naruto: 2 SMP**

**Sasuke: 2 SMA**

**Itachi: 3 SMA**

**Deidara: 3 SMA**

**.**

**RATE: M (MATURE)**

**.**

**If you hate this fic or pair, I told you ****DON'T READ THIS FIC****, you can give me critism or flame. But don't too HOT, okay?**

**Silahkan dinikmati…**

**Jaa-nee…**

**Chapter 3: Lovely Complex**

**.**

'Ini gila… Aku ber… berciuman dengan adikku sendiri? What the hell!' Deidara mengumpat didalam hatinya sendiri. Ia mengutuk terus-menerus dirinya. 'Oh, shit. Ini kutukan!' Deidara terus mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"… chan… Niichan… NIICHAN!" teriakan Naruto menyadarkan Deidara dari perdebatan batinnya. "Huh!" Naruto merengut kesal

"Ada apa?" Deidara berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan kembali menjadi Deidara yang pasif sekali lagi.

"Kau ini, selalu saja… Turunkan aku… Tidak perlu sampai digendong seperti ini…" Naruto berucap sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kekanakan saat itu. "Niichan… Masalah tadi…"

"Kau bisa berjalan? Kalau bisa silahkan turun. Badanmu berat tau! Diet sedikit kenapa…" Deidara berusaha terus mengoceh untuk mengalihkan arah pembicaraan Naruto. "Tak ku sangka tubuh mungil begini seberat anak gajah." Deidara berkata dengan nada datar pada Naruto.

"Kau ini! Turunkan! Au!" Naruto mengaduh

"Masih sakit kan? Sudah, biarkan begini saja sampai rumah. Nanti kau akan aku turunkan sampai depan rumah. Menyusahkan…" Deidara berkata lembut pada Naruto

Hari itu pohon sakura berguguran. Jalan setapak yang biasa ia lewati sendirian dengan perasaan kesepian, hari itu tergantikan dengan hari ini. Ia bersama dengan Deidara melewati jalan itu. Hari yang ia tunggu. Hari dimana ia dan Deidara dapat berjalan bersama-sama di bawah dedaunan sakura yang gugur.

"Arigato… Niichan…" Naruto mempererat pelukannya pada Deidara

"Anak bodoh, kalau kau terlalu keras mencekikku, aku bisa mati sebelum sampai rumah…" Deidara mengoceh yang tampaknya kali ini dia berubah OOC lagi

"Hahaha… Niichan memang the best… Arigato…" Ucap Naruto lalu membenamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Deidara. Menikmati aroma Deidara dan suasana hari itu.

'Semoga seterusnya bisa seperti ini…'

**.**

**[One week later…]**

"Gumpalan itu seperti ayam… Aku ingin sekali makan ayam…"

"Kau itu… tak adakah yang lain selain makanan, Naruto?"

"Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan, Kiba…" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Sedangkan Kiba hanya tersenyum memandang tingkah kekanakan temannya ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Baka Uchiha itu ke mana ya? Tumben semingguan ini aku tidak melihatnya…"

Suasana hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya saling larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Yang satu memikirkan betapa bodohnya ia menanyakan hal itu kepada temannya yang jelas-jelas telah di lukai oleh si Teme itu. Dan yang satunya berpikir ada benarnya juga perkataan lawan bicaranya, seperti tidak biasanya sang idola itu lenyap dari pandangan umum.

"Maaf…" ucap Kiba memecah keheningan. Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak apa… Ada benarnya juga perkataanmu. Ke mana si Teme bodoh itu ya… Aneh sekali jika anak seperti dia tidak muncul di permukaan…" Naruto memandang langit siang itu. Mata birunya menjelajahi setiap bentuk awan saat itu. 'Teme…'

.

**[Uchiha Mansion]**

"Baka aniki… Apakah aku sudah boleh masuk sekolah?" Sasuke tampak merengut memandang kakak semata wayangnya itu

"Hn… Belum saatnya baka otouto…" Itachi tampak sibuk membaca koran tentang saham-saham di depannya

"Tapi, aniki…"

"Belum saatnya, Sasuke… Bersabarlah… Jika kau dapat melewati test ini, sama saja kau mampu membuang semua nafsu duniawi mu. Karena jika tidak begini, yang aku takutkan adalah kau akan bertambah nekat melakukan tindakan yang tidak manusiawi kepada Naruto…"

"Teinousha (**orang bodoh**). Kau sangat menjengkelkan, aniki…" Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu meninggalkan Itachi sendirian di ruang baca.

"Okkuu…(**biang masalah, mengesalkan)**. Tidak bisakah ia bertindak selayaknya seme yang baik…" Itachi bergumam sambil menyeruput mocha-nya.

**.**

"Hmm…" Naruto bergumam. "Ah~~" ia menghela nafas. Beberapa hari ini hanya itu yang dikerjakan Naruto saat ia sedang sendirian dan melamun. Menghela nafas lalu bergumam. Kiba yang memandangnya hanya bisa ikut-ikutan menghela nafas.

'Ke mana ya si Teme itu… Tidak ada kata maaf, enak saja menghilangkan diri dari depanku…' Naruto bergumam dalam hati. Dari raut wajahnya terkadang ia terlihat kesal, lalu sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafas. 'Ada apa ya denganku… Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Sasuke?'. Sebelum ia melanjutkan lamunannya, ada baiknya ia membuyarkannya sekarang sebelum berlanjut menjadi lamunan yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Naruto? Sejak tadi kerjaanmu hanya melamun, menghela nafas, mendengus lalu kembali lagi melamun… Seperti sedang memikirkan seseorang…" Kiba berceloteh ria di depan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum memandang temannya ini.

"Tidak ada… Hanya saja aku terpikirkan sesuatu…" Naruto kembali membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela. Pohon sakura di sekolahnya tampak merontok meninggalkan inti dari batangnya.

"Sasuke, ya?" ucap Kiba asal tebak diikuti dengan Naruto yang mengaduh karena lidahnya tergigit oleh giginya. "Ternyata benar 'kan? Huh…" Kiba mendengus kesal mengetahuinya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan gugup.

"Tidak tau… Aku hanya… Memikirkannya… Tidak tau kenapa…" Naruto mendengus pelan saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Sampai saat ini ia benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa ia memikirkan Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia merindukan sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu menggodanya. Sosok yang dapat membuatnya melupakan semua kepahitan yang ia rasakan.

"Kata-kata itu sebenarnya tidak mempunyai makna untuk menjelaskan perasaan. Manusia boleh membentuk seribu kata-kata dan bahasa. Tapi kata-kata terkadang tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan. Cinta itu samudera perasaan. Terkadang sangat susah untuk dijelaskan. Bahkan dengan seikat bunga dan juga untaian puisi. Perasaan cinta itu berbanding tipis dengan perasaan iba dan benci. Pertempuran terbesar dalam hidup adalah bagaimana cara kita untuk memberitahu padanya bahwa kita mencintainya." Kiba berkata pada Naruto yang terus memandang ke arah jendela.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya, Kiba." Naruto berkata pada Kiba. Kiba tersenyum memandang sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ia bukannya tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya ini. Tapi, ia sukar menjelaskan kepada teman baiknya ini bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau hanya perlu mencari tau. Tanyakan pada hati dan pikiranmu… Apakah kau mencintainya atau tidak. Kau hanya perlu mendefinisikan realitas tentang cinta. Saat kau menemukan jawabannya, kau akan tau apakah kau mencintainya atau tidak." Ucap Kiba lalu membaca komik 'K-ON'-nya lagi.

"Apakah cinta itu serumit ini? Pantas saja Ibu sangat membenci ayah…" Naruto kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja.

"Kau akan tau pada saatnya, Naruto. Dan aku harap, saat itu kau akan berubah menjadi pria dewasa…" Kiba berkata dan memberikan dorongan kepada Naruto. "Hatimu adalah satu-satunya hal yang akan menjadi pedoman mana yang terbaik untukmu dan mana yang tidak."

**.**

"Aniki… Ini sudah 3 minggu aku menjalani home schooling… Aku sudah bosan…" Sasuke mulai merengek manja pada kakaknya.

"Dengar ya baka otouto… Orang yang menginginkan impiannya menjadi kenyataan, harus menjaga diri agar tidak tertidur." Itachi berkata pada Sasuke yang diikuti dengan dengusan kesal darinya.

"Kau hanya bisa ceramah. Kamu enak bisa bertemu dengan Deidara. Sedangkan aku kau perlakukan seenaknya. Aku ini juga manusia. Hidup seperti burung didalam sangkar membuatku ingin meledakkan diri, aniki…"

"Dengan keadaanmu yang tidak berubah seperti ini apa kau kira aku bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja? Bagaimana jika kau melakukan hal itu lagi pada Naruto? Bukannya mendapatkannya, kau malah membuatnya jauh darimu."

"Banyak orang memiliki rencana besar tetapi tidak menjadi kenyataan. Alasannya adalah begitu banyak orang yang memiliki rencana besar tetapi gagal menepati janji-janji kecil."

"Bicaramu terlalu bijak anak muda. Sekarang, harusnya kau berusaha menjadi lebih baik dari yang kemarin. Buktikanlah bahwa aku benar telah melakukan latihan ini padamu…" Itachi melepaskan kacamata bacanya lalu memandang adiknya. "Buatlah anikimu ini bangga, Sasuke…" Itachi menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. Lalu meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang tengah sendirian sambil merenungkan diskusi mereka barusan.

**.**

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang abadi, Neji?" Deidara tampak bertanya pada sahabatnya itu ketika mereka berada di atas atap sekolah. Keduanya saling diam memikirkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. Saling menguras otak mereka untuk menjawab sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hm… Tidak tau ya…" Neji menjawab singkat pertanyaan Deidara. Deidara mengelus pelan hidungnya yang memerah karena alergi serbuk bunga.

"Pernikahan?" Deidara melontarkan pertanyaan sekali lagi. Neji menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Tujuan pernikahan bukan untuk mencari keabadian. Tetapi tujuan menikah adalah untuk menjalin suatu hubungan yang sakral di mata tuhan. Tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, Deidara." Neji perlahan menutup matanya. Merasakan angin semilir yang melewati disela-sela rambut coklatnya.

"Jika pernikahan adalah sebuah hubungan suci, mengapa banyak orang yang memilih untuk membohongi pasangan nikahnya?" Deidara menatap kembali awan berbentuk cincin

"Karena tak ada lagi rasa saling percaya antara keduanya. Keduanya saling egois. Tak ada yang mau saling melepaskan."

"Berarti semua itu terkait dengan apa yang dinamakan cinta?"

"Ya… Kita ibaratkan saja seperti sebuah komputer. Dimana komponen-komponennya saling memberi kepercayaan satu dengan yang lainnya. Saling menerima dan saling memberi. Saling memperbaiki satu dengan yang lainnya. Dan kita ibaratkan saat cinta kita sedang berbunga adalah susunan drive dalam komputer. Cinta itu indah hingga membuat kita melupakan semuanya. Kalau sudah begitu, kita harus menarik kembali logika kita. Cinta itu harus ada susunan seperti ini, disk D: Perasaan, E: Logika dan yang paling pokok adalah C: kepercayaan. Sangat sulit jika cinta itu terkena virus "Selingkuh" dan juga virus "Kebohongan" dan saling "mengkhianati". Mesti di instal ulang dari awal. Beruntung masih menyimpan memori tentang kenangan yang lalu. Kalau tidak, bayangkan saja berapa banyak komputer yang harus dibuang begitu saja ke tempat sampah."

"Cinta itu rumit…"

"Ya… Seperti itulah…tidak ada yang bisa mengerti apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya."

**.**

"Hei, Sasuke… Apa cinta itu begitu rumit?"

"Hn? Menyebalkan… Ada angin apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sasuke menatap heran kepada Shikamaru.

"Kita memilih untuk mencintai, kita tidak memilih untuk berhenti mencintai…" Sasuke berkata kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengelus pelan tulang leher belakangnya yang tampak lelah.

"Cinta itu apakah selalu buta?" Shikamaru melemparkan pandangannya ke arah taman bunga

"Cinta itu adalah esensi kehidupan. Bahkan Tuhan sekali pun sulit untuk menjadi bijak pada waktu yang sama." Sasuke berkata lalu memandang kosong ke arah buku diary miliknya yang terpampang jelas wajah tersenyum Naruto.

"Cinta itu terlalu terikat. Maka itu aku selalu menyesal mengapa cinta itu hadir di saat aku sedang tidak membutuhkannya."

"Cinta itu tidak mengenal aturan dan perilaku. Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, dapat hadir kapan saja. Saat cinta menolakmu, kau merasa dunia itu berputar dan menjatuhkanmu ke dasar jurang yang tak berujung. Tapi, di saat cinta membuatmu berbunga. Kau bahkan dapat berbuat nekat untuk mendapatkan cinta itu agar tetap kekal abadi."

"Aku bukan seorang ksatria cinta, Sasuke…"

"Ya, aku mengerti itu, Shikamaru. Begitu pula aku… aku bukanlah pangeran cinta… Aku hanya manusia biasa yang terkadang ingin memiliki cinta abadi hanya untukku."

**.**

'Bangku Sasuke masih juga kosong…' Naruto menatap ke arah kelas Sasuke saat ia melewati kelasnya. Biasanya Sasuke selalu duduk di sana lalu mengejeknya seperti anak kecil. Tapi kini bangku itu kosong. Terasa sepi. Sebuah ruang di tubuh Naruto merasa kesepian. Apakah itu hati kecilnya?

"Sudah hampir sebulan ia tidak muncul. Aku mulai mencemaskan ini…" Kiba berkata saat ia berada di samping Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas perlahan. Kiba benar, sudah hampir sebulan ia tidak muncul. Dan hati kecil Naruto mulai tak nyaman dengan ini. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mencintai Sasuke. Dan inilah bukti bahwa benci dan cinta hanya berbanding tipis. Sekarang ia merasa mendapat karma dari Tuhan.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Kiba menepuk pelan pundak mungil Naruto.

"Ya… Aku yakin ia tidak apa-apa…" Naruto tersenyum perlahan, berusaha menahan kesedihan dan penyesalannya. "Aku yakin ia akan segera kembali ke sekolah, Kiba… Aku yakin…" Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu beranjak pergi dari kelas Sasuke. 'Aku yakin dia akan kembali. Dan saat itu, aku janji aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya padanya.'

**.**

"Dimana Sasuke, Itachi…"

"Mengapa kau mau tau, Daidara? Apakah… Kau mulai mencintainya sebagai pelarian dariku?"

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah mau berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga Uchiha, termasuk denganmu. Cukup sekali aku merasakan sakit karenamu. Cukup sekali." Deidara membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga bertolak-belakang dari Itachi. Itachi menatapnya iba sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah stoic lagi.

"Aku hanya melakukan ini demi adikku. Bukan demi diri sendiri sepertimu."

"Apakah kau tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu kita dan membuat…"

"Aku adalah orang yang pendendam, dan aku tidak bisa melupakan hal itu begitu saja. Masa lalu adalah sebuah pelajaran dan aku tidak mau itu berulang kembali." Deidara berkata sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia takut ia akan menangis kali ini.

"Maafkan aku dulu menolakmu. Dan sekarang aku sadar, aku begitu mencintaimu setelah kehilanganmu." Ucap Itachi sembari memeluk Deidara. Deidara terdiam di dalam kebisuan. "Aku terlalu berdosa untuk kau maafkan, benar kan Deidara?" Itachi menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Deidara.

"Sudah tidak bisa diubah lagi. Semua telah terjadi dan aku telah melupakan semua tentang apa yang terjadi dan juga perasaanku yang telah mati. Jadi, aku mohon dengan sangat. Tolong jauhkan tangan kotormu dari tubuhku." Deidara berkata dingin pada Itachi. "Aku sudah terlalu muak denganmu, Itachi. Jika kau memilih seseorang untuk dipermainkan, pastikan itu bukan aku." Deidara melepaskan paksa tangan Itachi dari dirinya. Itachi menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Ternyata benar ya, sudah tidak bisa lagi?" Pandangan mata Itachi menatap mata biru Deidara. Deidara membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Ya, sudah tidak bisa lagi. Kau sudah terlalu fatal, Itachi. Maaf aku harus pergi…" Deidara mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Itachi

'_**Kau tau, Itachi? Sebenarnya perasaan itu masih tersimpan baik di dalam sini. Tak ada yang pernah bisa untuk menggantikannya, siapapun itu. Hanya saja saat ini perasaan ini sedang tidak mau diisi oleh siapapun sebab luka yang terlalu dalam. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin perasaan ini menghilang. Karena aku tau pasti suatu saat perasaan ini akan tumbuh dan berkembang kembali. Sampai saat itu, bersabarlah Itachi. Kalau kau memang benar mencintaiku, kau bisa bertahan sampai saat itu…'**_

Dan dengan itu, meneteslah air mata dari mata biru itu. Begitu berat meninggalkan orang yang pernah dan masih dicintainya. Cinta itu memang rumit.

**.**

"**Cinta itu…**

**Terlalu rumit untuk dijabarkan**

**Tak pernah ada yang tau dari mana datangnya, terkadang dari kebencian dan terkadang bahkan dari suatu tempat yang bahkan kita sendiri tidak tau dimana itu.**

**Terkadang jika cinta itu tidak bisa dikontrol, dia seperti tak ada rotan akarpun jadi**

**Apakah cinta itu benar bisa membuat orang lain menjadi buta?**

**Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa itu cinta, terlebih lagi aku adalah bocah ingusan**

**Cinta itu apakah seperti toples?**

**Tempat menyimpan makanan (perasaan) dengan baik**

**Berusaha agar udara tidak memasukinya agar tetap segar**

**Atau cinta itu bagaikan sampah?**

**Habis tak ada gunanya dibuang?**

**Cinta itu…**

**Terlalu rumit…**

**Sebenarnya cinta itu sendiri saling menyakiti, saling mengadu domba.**

**Cinta yang benar-benar murni itu… Apa ada…?"**

Naruto menutup buku diarynya. Dipejamkan matanya perlahan sambil merasakan angin malam yang semilir melewati setiap sela rambutnya.

"Aku harap yang aku rasakan ini adalah cinta…" ucapnya sebelum menutup jendela kamarnya dan menuju ranjangnya untuk tidur.

**.**

**To be continue…**

**.**

**A/N: Makin sakit nih ceritanya berasa gak nyambung XD**

**Mwahahaha… Sorry ya buat senpai-senpai yang membaca cerita ini dan berkata**

"**Sotoy nih cerita jabarkan tentang cinta."**

**Saya memang nggak tau euh…**

**Sebenarnya saya ini nggak pernah merasakan cinta dari orang lain XD**

**Tapi cinta keluarga saya yang menguatkan saya hingga sekarang xD**

**So, review please…**

**.**

**Re-ripiu:**

**Chapter 1:**

**Mechakucha no aoi neko:**

**Ada pertamax gan di fic ini xD**

***ikutan bawa piso***

**Mwahahahaha *devil smirk***

**^Chary Ai TemeDobe^**

**Ahahaha, Iy saya juga pilu xD**

**^Kuro no Shiro^**

**Nyuu~~**

***bawa kabur sasuke***

**Thanks ya udah di fav XD**

**^nhia nhia^**

**xD apakah saya begitu kejam xD**

**saya pecinta S&M xD**

**canda xD**

**^Saia Mic^**

**Ahahaha**

**Saya sengaja membuat alur berasa lebih lama kok ^_^**

**^zaivenee^**

***SMIRK***

**Toss! Tipe Uke yang baik harus disiksa xD**

**^kuraishi cha22dhen^**

**Sesama orang nista harus saling menghormati**

***bow*bow***

**^Arisa Adachi^**

**Makasih ya dah ripiu**

**^L L L^**

**Iya sih XD**

**Kemarin mau di ilangin lupa**

**Maklum dah tua xD**

**^sana uchimaki males login^**

**Ahahah umur ya? 13 tahun xD**

**Muda banget kan?**

**Mwahahaha!**

**^Kaito Akito^**

***Sing* Kaito kaito nishi te ageru~~**

**Thanks ya xD**

**Jangan bosan untuk membaca fic indonesia xD**

**^Uzumaki Uzumaki^**

***balas teriak pake toa***

**ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

***ditampol pake chidori***

**^Dark Dobe^**

**Memang sasuke ini! Jahat banget! Ih!**

***sasuke: kau mau menyalahkanku? #siapin chidori#***

**^Just Ryu^**

**Myuuu~~**

**Sasuke-kun *totter*totter***

**^Arisa Akaike^**

**Fic ini memang disarankan untuk orang yang sedang menjalankan program diet karena mengkonsumsi keringat yang berlebihan xD**

**^himawari Ichinomiya^**

**Heheheh xD**

**Thanks ya udah diripiu**

**^animegirl-chan^**

**Annyeong aseo, songsae xD**

**Hehehe…**

**Eak UTS dibikin penasaran xD**

**Heheheh**

**Thanks ya dah mampir di its too late xD**

**Kamsha hamnida xD**

**^yume-dobe lovelove teme^**

**Okeh xD**

**Thanks dah ripiu**

**^Kitsunegami^**

**Memang itu jahat banget, minta disembelih itu =_='**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**^Cesia^**

**Akhahahah**

**Selangan aja, kok.**

**Biar ceritanya panjang gitu _**

**Membuat pembaca geregetan kan bagus #chidosharing#**

**^mechakucha no aoi neko^**

**Suswete, istilah dari mana itu KDLS xD**

**Baru dengar xD**

**Mwahahahahahahahahah**

**^Arisa Adachi^**

**xD**

**mungkin ada nanti, nanti tapi xD**

**^zaivenee^**

**Iyah xD**

**Thanks ya**

**^Mic^**

**Hehehehe…**

**Ini sudah mulai ada kembang-kembang bunga bangkai xD**

**^lovelylawliet^**

**xD**

**hehehe, liat-liat deh kedepannya**

**^kuraishi cha22dhen^**

**BWAHAHAH! Adegan rape terus bosan nanti yang baca xD**

**Biarlah opening dulu yang menjadi tempat nista author, selanjutnya adegan berating M akan bertaburan dimana-mana hatiku senang**

**^Just ryu^**

**Huss teriaknya xD**

**Iyah deh kilat xD**

**For all review and reader THANK YOU VERY MUCH~**

**.**

**For all reader and comment**

**Arigato Gozaimasu for your respect 3**

**I need you for support me**

**Reader is the best for me xD**

**. **


	4. Chapter 4: Sorrow

'_Si Uchiha itu, mau lepas dari tanggung jawab rupanya… Sial!'_ umpat Naruto sambil terus berjalan. '_Ke mana si brengsek itu pergi?_'

"Sedang mencari gue? Naru-koi?"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**(C.O.U.N.T.D.O.W.N)**

* * *

Maurineko Aiko

Present

**COUNT DOWN**

Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning: BL x Smut x angst x humor x hurt x NC21 :p

(NOTE: nggak pernah lupa gue ngingetin, jangan pada baca kalo nggak suka boys love atau yaoi!)

* * *

**(C.O.U.N.T.D.O.W.N)**

* * *

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak terkejut. _'Ini murni FAIL EPIC' _ujarnya dalam hati.

"Apa? Rindu?" si Uchiha muda menatapnya sengit. Jantung Naruto sudah nggak karuan gara-gara kaget setengah mati melihat penampakan sangar sang Uchiha.

**(FAKTA: seseorang akan merasa takut saat melihat orang yang membully dirinya atau melakukan pelecehan pada dirinya)**

"Nggak! Pede amat, loe! Gue nggak cari loe, kok!" Naruto gugup.

"Terus ngapain loe depan kelas gue kalau nggak _nyari_ gue? Pelototin Shikamaru?" Sasuke berkata sambil menunjuk Shikamaru yang sedang memindahkan tugas dari buku coretannya ke buku tugas. "Atau jangan-jangan… Loe bohong lagi…" ujar Sasuke. Yakin yang dikatakannya benar 100% melihat tubuh Naruto yang nampak basah karena keringat. "_Ngaku_ nggak loe!"

"NGGAK! Ini cuma lewat aja kok! Ngapain gue nyariin orang yang sudah nge-rape gue? Masa abis keluar dari kandang buaya mau diterkam harimau! Mana ada yang mau, _Baka Teme_!" Naruto berkilah, lagi-lagi gagal karena dia merasa keringatnya nggak mau kerja sama (?).

"Oh, gitu toh…" balas si Uchiha hanya ber-Oh ria. "Ya sudahlah, kalau memang nggak cari gue. Gue pergi dulu. Jaa-ne.." ucap si Uchiha, lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat lega. _'Asal loe tau aja, Naruto. Neraka dunia akan menimpa loe sebentar lagi. Yang kemarin-kemarin itu hanya permulaan aja. Setelah ini, aku akan benar-benar membuatmu lari ke gue dan mohon-mohon sama gue untuk jadi milik gue selamanya.'_

"Khukhukhukhukhu…" epic si Uchiha yang membuat orang di sekitarnya bergidik _ngeri_ termasuk si Naruto

"Orang itu, kadang gue nggak _ngerti_ jalan otaknya gimana… Apa karena kelewat jenius ya? Ah, sudahlah…" Naruto berkata sambil berlalu.

**(C.O.U.N.T.D.O.W.N)**

"Fyuu… Fyuuu… Fyu―"

"**U.C.H.I.H.A.I.T.A.C.H.I **_**tolong simak guru kamu kalau sedang menerangkan**_**." **Kata wanita berambut hitam panjang itu. "Kalau kamu ingin menjadi model shampoo, sebaiknya jangan disini, **di saat pelajaran jam saya**." Kurenai menekankan perkataannya yang terakhir, sedangkan yang di tujunya hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu bermain lagi. Kurenai menghela nafas pelan. "Detensi, Uchiha Itachi."

"_Whatever, _Kurenai sensei…" ucapnya pelan lalu bermain dengan rambutnya lagi. Hari itu adalah hari dimana Kurenai sensei mencatat sesuatu di bukunya: _Kelewat jenius berdampak negatif pada kesehatan jiwa_. Lain kali dia nggak mau ter_babit_ dalam masalah dengan Uchiha yang nampak seperti anak autis.

* * *

**(C.O.U.N.T.D.O.W.N)**

* * *

"Hoaaammm…"

"Ngantuk, ya?" Itachi berkata kepada pemuda pirang didepannya. "Kalau ngantuk sini, tidur di pundakku…"

"Nggak perlu. Gue nggak ngantuk, kok." Tegasnya lalu membaca kembali buku didepannya. Mulutnya mulai merapalkan mantra-mantra dalam buku itu, tampaknya hanya sebuah rumus kimia yang panjangnya sepanjang pedang Sephiroth-nya Final Fantasy.

"Ya sudah, kalau loe nggak ngantuk, gue aja deh yang pinjam baju loe. Gue ngantuk banget nih." Kata Itachi seenaknya _nyender_ ke bahu Deidara. Tentu aja si Deidara nggak mau dan langsung dorong si Uchiha satu ini.

"_Nyender_ ke gue bayarnya mahal! Lagi pula, kalau loe ngantuk ke UKS sana. Ada bantal sama kasur. Lebih enak tidurnya." Deidara memicingkan mata pada Itachi, tapi orang yang di tujunya tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap menaruh kepalanya pada baju Deidara. "Loe dengar gue nggak sih, Uchiha? Jangan jadi kayak anak autis deh, loe kan jenius. Jangan rusak citra jenius loe di mata gue cuma gara-gara sifat egoisme loe itu." Deidara berkata lalu mendorong kepala Itachi agar menjauh darinya. Itachi memandang pemuda itu, dalam. "Apa? Nggak terima? Lapor sana sama bokap loe." Deidara berkata sarkasme pada Itachi. Itahi memicingkan matanya, tidak terima perlakuan Deidara.

"Loe ngibarin bendera perang rupanya." Itachi berkata pada Deidara. "Inget loe… Apa yang gue inginkan harus ada. Termasuk loe, mutlak harus gue dapetin walaupun harus pake cara kasar ke loe." Itachi nunjuk Deidara yang menatapnya. "Walaupun itu tandanya gue harus _ngelawan_ bokap gue, kali ini gue nggak akan _ngelepasin_ loe! Loe ngerti kan maksud gue. Gue itu MUTLAK!" tegas Itachi.

"Itachi… Itachi… Loe pikir gue takut sama _ancaman_ loe? Nggak sama sekali, Itachi-sama. Nggak loe ataupun siapapun. Gue cuma milik gue sendiri! Cuma milik gue sendiri! Camkan itu, Itachi!" tungkas Deidara dengan nada tinggi sambil menunjuk ke arah Itachi. "Nggak loe dan juga keluarga gue. Gue hanya milik gue sendiri!" suara soprannya berubah menjadi suara sopran, pantas saja Itachi tutup kuping dengar suaranya.

"Suaramu berisik sekali, jangan teriak lagi didepanku." Itachi mengorek kupingnya yang di rasa mulai _budek_.

"Bukan salahku aku punya suara kayak gini! Dan… Tunggu, **jangan ngalihkan pembicaraan**!" kemudian terdengar lagi suara teriakan Deidara. "Kau… Memang pintar berkilah dari dulu, Uchiha! Sudahlah, malas meladenimu. Selamat siang…" kata Deidara dengan sikap acuhnya berjalan meninggalkan Itachi dibawah pohon oak.

"Untuk kali ini aja, gue mohon loe bisa maafin gue…" Itachi berkata lirih, lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menatap kembali langit yang agak mendung itu untuk kesekian kalinya. "_Shit_, gue nggak mau loe ikutan sedih, Langit. Karena saat liat loe kayak gini, gue jadi kayak orang yang benar-benar sial." Katanya tersenyum kecut menatap sang langit.

**(Fakta: Penolakan atas penembakan terhadap seseorang akan berdampak perubahan perilaku terhadap orang yang di tembak (menjadi acuh) sedangkan yang di tolak menjadi minder dan berusaha untuk menjauhkan diri dari orang yang ditembaknya)**

* * *

**(C.O.U.N.T.D.O.W.N)**

* * *

'_Kenapa mesti sakit di saat keadaan kayak gini sih! Sial…'_ umpat Naruto kesal. Rupanya pemuda satu ini sedang menahan sakit di bagian bokongnya karena ulah Uchiha. _'Si Teme itu, senggaknya dia belikan koyo kek, ini malah kabur lepas tanggung jawab. Seakan-akan nggak terjadi apa-apa. Teme brengsek!'_ umpatnya lagi sambil menendang meja belajarnya.

"Ya, disana. Tuan Uzumaki. Silahkan maju untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini." Tampak wajah Kurenai tersenyum dengan kedutan urat vena di kepalanya. "Saya rasa anda dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang saya beri." Senyuman Kurenai kali ini membuat bulu kuduk sekelas merinding ketakutan.

"Anu, Kurenai sensei… Sebenarnya… Saya kebelet pipis." Ucap Naruto polos. Seisi kelas ada yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Cengar-cengir nggak jelas mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan.

"Kenapa nggak ngomong? Sensei nggak makan kamu kok." Jawab Kurenai sok baik, sebenarnya dalam hatinya sudah loncat-loncat _ngamuk_ kayak orang gila.

"Anu…"

"Ina-Inu… kenapa? Atau itu hanya alibimu aja?" Kurenai memicingkan matanya menatap Naruto.

'_Sial, tepat sasaran. Tapi mau gimana lagi, masa gue harus ngomong: "Maaf sensei, sebenarnya bokong saya sakit karena Uchiha keparat telah mengambil keperawanan saya." Kan nggak mungkin! Bakalan jatuhkan harga diri gue kayak gitu. Itu namanya sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga juga! Ayo Naruto, berpikir! Berpikir.'_ Naruto bergulat dengan batinnya. "Saya malu, sensei. Soalnya… saya…" Naruto berhenti berkata, lalu berjalan menuju Kurenai dan membisikkan. Sesaat kemudian, sang guru pun tertawa _ngakak_ di hadapan murid-muridnya. Ini adalah hal yang luar biasa, nggak ada yang heran kalau Naruto yang melakukan hal ajaib itu.

"Kenapa nggak ngomong dari tadi? Kalau kayak gitu keadaannya kan sudah gawat itu! Sana cepat pergi, nanti keburu jatuh!" ucap Kurenai sambil terus tertawa _geli_. Lalu sekelas pun ikut tertawa karena mengerti apa yang di bisikkan Naruto terhadap senseinya itu.

"Berjuang, Naruto…" ucap Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Ganbatte, Naruto-kun." Hinata memberikan selembar tisu pada Naruto. "A-aku hanya takut… T-Tisu di wc habis. Ini… Hina _pinjemin_ tisu."

"Ah, kau ini. Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi, kalau tau kau kebelet kan aku bisa menggunakan teleport ke wc. Kau ini, ada-ada aja. Lain kali kalau kebelet, ngomong aja sama aku. Nanti aku anterin kok! Untuk sahabat gratisan!" kata Sakura sambil tetap _ngitung_ uangnya.

"Aku nyaris muntah, Naruto…" kata Chouji yang tiba-tiba berbentuk langsing karena lemas

"Itu adalah semangat anak muda, Naruto! Teruskan perjuanganmu!" Lee tersenyum dengan gigi sejuta berliannya.

"…" sedangkan Juugo hanya menatapnya dengan curi-curi pandang. Entah kenapa pemuda satu ini ber_blushing_ ria.

'_Sial, semua orang sekarang mengira aku boker di celana! Nggak apalah, daripada harus ngaku kalau bokongku sakit gara-gara terkena sosdosmi __**(sodomi)**__ oleh si Teme.'_

* * *

**(C.O.U.N.T.D.O.W.N)**

* * *

"Apa loe liatin gue, Kamimaro? Gue keren ya?" kata Shikamaru dengan percaya dirinya. Kamimaro hanya menatapnya sinis. "Apa sih _ngeliatin_nya, kayak gitu amat." Ucap Shikamaru yang mulai terusik dengan tatapan Kamimaro.

"Heran aja, loe ganteng nggak, badan six pack juga nggak, rambut kayak nanas, pemalas, nggak keren. Tapi kok, gue kalah saingan ya sama loe? Coba kalo dipikir-pikir, gue ganteng, badan L-Men banget, rambut sudah kayak model iklan sampo, rajin dan pintar menabung dan keren lagi. Kok nggak ada yang suka sama gue ya…" ujar Kamimaro sambil memutar otaknya.

"Tapi _dungu_-nya keterlaluan. Loe ngerti, kan?" Shikamaru berkata santai pada Kamimaro. Dan akhirnya Kamimaro pun hanya bisa OOC ria mendengar jawaban jujur Shikamaru.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas, sambil membawa bento dari kakaknya. Pagi ini karena suatu hal, Sasuke terpaksa terburu-buru dan meninggalkan bentonya.

"Harusnya dia yang loe bandingin, bukan gue…" kata Shikamaru enteng pada Kamimaro. Kamimaro mendengus melihat sang Uchiha dengan sempurnanya membuat mata para wanita hanya tertuju padanya.

"Kalau gue bandingin diri gue sama dia, tandanya gue gila…" katanya sedikit kesal

"Oh, aku kira kamu nggak sadar. Hari ini akhirnya sadar juga…" Shikamaru tetap menyalin tugas yang diberi. "Lagian, ngapain sih banding-bandingin kayak gitu. Nggak ada fungsinya. Enakan loe beliin gue makanan noh, pada nggak ada kerjaan kayak gitu." Shikamaru memukul kening Kamimaro karena menurutnya tampang serius nggak cocok di mukanya.

"Loe nggak asyik banget sih, Shika… bukan babu loe, gue ini…" Kamimaro berkata tapi tetap _ngeloyoh_ pergi ke bangkunya.

"Eh, Uke… sini deh…" Shikamaru manggil Sasuke.

"Uke… Uke… gue seme!" Sasuke protes sambil mendekati Shikamaru

"Loh, namamu kan SasUke… Gue nggak salah dong…" ujar Shikamaru. "Sini deh, liat tuh siapa yang lari-lari…" Shikamaru nunjuk ke arah luar jendela. Sasuke mendongak kesana.

"_Interesting_… Shika, gue absen pelajaran Karin sensei. Malaikat gue nongol." Kata Sasuke pergi _ngeloyoh_ nggak hiraukan panggilan Shikamaru.

"Loe bisa mati bolos dipelajaran Karin sen…"

"Apanya yang bisa mati, N-a-r-a-san?"

**DEG!** Sepitas, bulu kuduk Shikamaru menari ria. _'Mati gue…'_ pikirnya lalu menoleh kedepan. "Nggak ada sensei…" jawabnya takut-takut.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada. Kalau gitu, dimana si Uchiha sekarang, Nara Shikamaru-san?" Karin tersenyum dengan tatapan _evil_-nya

"Anu, saya nggak tau sensei. Tadi dia _ngibrit_ lari nggak jelas mau ke mana, kayaknya dia mau _eek_ deh sensei…" jawab Shikamaru sok santai. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari keningnya ketika senseinya itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. _'Mati gue kalau ketawan bohong.'_ Ujarnya dalam hati

"Baiklah, saya harap Nara-san nggak bohong." Karin berkata sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatannya. _**"Tapi, ingat kalau ketawan berbohong… Kau akan merasakan neraka dunia, Nara-san"**_ Karin berkata dengan senyuman yang nggak bisa di katakan dengan kata-kata. Membuat orang-orang disekitarnya susah untuk menelan ludah.

"Nggak bohong kok, Sensei." Jawab Shikamaru yang kini dia sudah melupakan tentang salinan tugasnya. _'Masa bodoh dengan tugas dari Kakashi Sensei. Yang penting gue selamat, dah!'_

* * *

**(C.O.U.N.T.D.O.W.N)**

* * *

'_Wc… Wc… Wc… gue butuh wc…'_ Naruto berlari kecil sambil sesekali menahan sakit di bokongnya. '_Akhirnya kutemukan kau, WC.'_ ujarnya riang seakan-akan WC itu adalah benda yang sulit ditemukan seperti Oasis di gurun.

"Beruntung banget WC lagi kosong."

"Apanya yang beruntung, Naruto?"

Naruto bergidik ngeri, terlambat untuk kabur. Di samping bokongnya yang sakit, dia juga terlambat merasakan kehadiran Sasuke dibelakangnya. "Harusnya kita berdua, kan? Atau bisa gue sebut… Ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan apa yang belum selesai, benar kan Naruto?" Sasuke berkata di telinga Naruto.

'_SHIT!'_ Naruto mencoba lari, tapi terlambat. Sasuke lebih cepat mengunci pintu. "Apa mau loe, Teme! Gue nggak mau ada urusan sama loe lagi!" Naruto berkata dengan nada sedikit bergetar. "Jangan dekat-dekat gue!" Naruto berkata sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi Sasuke yang mendekatinya.

"Takut? Marah? Sakit hati?" Sasuke semakin dekat pada Naruto. "_Or maybe you feel heat in here…_" Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. _"I can make it better, Naruto._" Sasuke menjilat leher Naruto dengan penuh erotisme.

'_Sial… kenapa jadi begini sih!'_ Naruto berujar sambil menutup matanya. "Nggak! Jauh!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke. Namun apa yang bisa diharapkan oleh pertarungan antara Singa dengan anak kodok. _Nothingness._

"Hng…" Naruto tanpa sadar mendesah saat Sasuke menggigit kecil bagian lehernya dan meremas lembut bagian bawahnya. "J-jangan, Teme."

Sasuke menatapnya sinis, "Lihat siapa yang begitu menikmati. Gue? Hn… bukan deh kayaknya, tapi LOE!" ucapnya dengan penekanan di kata terakhir. Naruto yang tersadar lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "_Well, _buat apa ditutupi? Sudah ketahuan tau…" bukannya berhenti, si Uchiha muda satu ini makin menjadi-jadi dengan mencium bibir si pirang didepannya.

"Hng… Te―hng…. Heme! henti―kan!" ujarnya lalu mendorong Sasuke. "Gue nggak mau loe macam-macamin gue lagi!" Naruto melap permukaan bibirnya dengan tangannya. "Ini, sangat menjijikan!"

"Menjijikan?" Sasuke menatapnya sinis. Jeda diantara mereka berdua. "…" Sasuke hanya diam, lalu mendorong Naruto ke dalam salah satu bilik wc.

"Nggak! Nggak!"

* * *

**(C.O.U.N.T.D.O.W.N)**

* * *

"T―eme… ng… hentikan…" Naruto terisak. Sudah 3 hari ini Sasuke berlaku sama padanya. Saat dia sedang sendiri, tiba-tiba Sasuke _spawn_ di belakangnya dan menariknya ke arah atap sekolah atau ke WC.

"Sasuke! Kumohon…" Naruto berkata menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya. "Ini salah!" katanya, Sasuke tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan dan terus-terusan memaju―mundurkan pinggangnya. "Ku mohon…" Naruto berkata dan membuang pandangannya ke sampingnya. "Ini benar-benar salah…" Naruto berkata.

"Naruto!" Sasuke kaget saat melihat Naruto mencakar dirinya sendiri. "Hng!" seketika itu juga Sasuke mengeluarkan didalam Naruto. "A―ah!" berlanjut dengan Naruto yang klimaks. Sesaat Naruto menatapnya kosong, kemudian matanya terpejam rapat, pingsan.

* * *

**(C.O.U.N.T.D.O.W.N)**

* * *

**Srekk…**

Pintu UKS terbuka, menampakkan sosok Sasuke yang menggendong Naruto yang pingsan. Haku yang melihat itu, langsung bergegas mendatangi mereka.

"Ada apa dengannya, Uchiha-san?" Haku berkata pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap sensei-nya itu.

"Terpeleset saat ingin turun tangga sepertinya. Aku hanya menemukannya di bawah tangga mau ke atap gedung sekolah." Ujarnya dingin.

"Benarkah hanya seperti itu?" Haku memicingkan matanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn…" jawabnya cuek. Haku mengela nafas.

"Apa boleh buat, mungkin memang terjatuh. Benar kan, Uchiha-san?" kata Haku sambil terus memeriksa Naruto dengan laten. "Sepertinya tidak ada yang serius. Mungkin setelah dia sadar, aku akan memperbolehkan dia pulang. Anda sudah boleh pulang, Uchiha-san." Haku berkata sambil menarik selimut sampai dada Naruto.

"Baiklah, saya izin dulu. Terima kasih telah membantu, Haku-sensei." Sasuke mengundurkan dirinya dari UKS, sebelumnya menatap Naruto yang tertidur.

'_Tidak apa loe benci sama gue… Tapi, jangan loe benci diri loe sendiri…'_

* * *

**(C.O.U.N.T.D.O.W.N)**

* * *

**(To be continue…)**

* * *

**Fuwahhhh... dah lama nggak nge-update :X  
Writer block,,, biasa wkwkwkwkw :p  
sorry yah kalo misalnya nggak nyambung m(-_-)m  
**


	5. Chapter 5: For real!

Information before read:

**Bold **menandakan hantu berbicara

_Italic_ menandakan dalam hati atau berkesan masa lalu

Normal ya normal, masa mesti di kasi tau juga, hehehe…

*aaa*

"_Kenapa? Kenapa nggak sekalian aja kamu bunuh aku?"_

Sasuke ternganga dalam mimpinya. Entah itu mimpi buruk baginya dan akan menjadi kenyataan atau memang hanya bunga tidur disetiap ia berusaha memeamkan matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Mencubit pipinya,_'sakit.'_. Dan… _Welcome back to Earth, Sasuke._

Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi selama beberapa minggu ini. Dia diam, merenung. Mengigil tubuhnya mengingat rentetan peristiwa yang ada dibenaknya. Ia menatap kosong ke arah cermin didepan sofa yang berada di kamarnya. Kemudian ia beranjak mendatangi cermin itu. Diperhatikan sosok dirinya dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki.

'PRAAANNNGGG!'

Sasuke menghantam cermin tak bersalah itu. Terdengar bunyi kaca berjatuhan ke lantai, tak berbentuk. Hanya bersisa cermin di sisi kaca yang menampakkan wajah Sasuke. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus ke sisi cermin, dimana pantulan dirinya terlihat. _'Wajah siapa itu? Kau begitu menjijikan!"_ katanya sinis dalam hati. Ia beranjak melewati cermin dan pecahan kaca. Tak dihiraukannya berapa pecahan yang menancap menembus telapak kakinya.

*aaa*

Sosok itu masih terbaring dikamarnya. Tertutup selimut bergambar bunga matahari, _orange_ dan kuning, seperti warna kesukaannya. Matanya masih terpejam, erat seakan tak mau terbuka, _atau memang tak mau berhubungan lagi dengan dunia ini_. Bulu mata yang panjang di kelopak matanya yang tertutup bergerak perlahan, seiring dengan hambusan angin yang menelusup masuk diantara daun jendela yang terbuka. Dia masih tertidur. _Nyenyak_.

*aaa*

Sebuah selulet berjalan lemah menuju kamar berdaun pintu bergambar _fox_. Matanya nanar menatap pintu itu. Sudah 4 hari, kamar itu membisu, _seperti pemiliknya_. Seakan-akan mereka tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengan pemiliknya. Lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu perlahan-lahan mengarahkan tangannya kearah knop pintu, memutarnya dan perlahan mendorong pintu itu.

**Dia**. Dia masih disana, tertidur. **Damai**. Seakan-akan dia sudah tak ada didunia ini lagi. Beberapa kali lelaki itu mencoba menahan air matanya. Tapi, _gagal_. Akhirnya air mata itu jatuh juga, tanpa pernah bisa berhenti walaupun dia sudah mencoba untuk tegar.

"Dei-chan… Makan dulu…" sesosok wanita tersenyum ke arahnya. Deidara menoleh ke wanita itu, membalas senyumannya dengan gelengan ringan dan senyum paksaan. "Nanti sakit, kalau sakit… siapa yang akan menjaga Naruto jika okasan sedang bekerja?"

Deidara tersenyum lemah, "Nanti aja… Aku bisa makan kapan aja… Tapi, Naruto nggak…" perlahan mata beriris biru itu mengeluarkan bulir air mata, _lagi_. Wanita itu tersenyum, mendekati anaknya.

"Okasan akan membuatkan dia makanan jika dia bangun, jangan khawatir." Ucapnya, berharap kata-kata itu akan sedikit membangkitkan semangat anaknya. "makan dulu ya…" katanya sambil menepuk puncak kepala Deidara. Deidara mengangguk, lalu beranjak dari kursi menuju meja makan. Dan tinggalah wanita itu dengan Naruto.

"Naru… cepat bangun ya, nak… Lihat tuh, Dei-nii sangat khawatir. Naru nggak cemas, _tuh_? Biasanya kan Naru paling sibuk kalau ngeliat dia murung. Naru bukannya sudah janji sama okasan bakalan buat niichan tersenyum? Inget 'kan? Ayo, Naru… cepat bangun. Okasan sudah sediakan ramen buatmu. Cepat sembuh ya… Berjuang ya, nak…" Kushina mengelus rambut pirang Naruto. Dan terus bercerita. Diotaknya hanya ada satu pemikiran, 'walaupun dia koma, aku yakin dia tetap mendengarkanku. Aku nggak boleh sedih. Nggak boleh! Harus kuat! Ayo, Kushina! Ganbatte!'

*aaa*

Sasuke pov:

"_Ini salah! Ini semua salah!"_

Ya, ini semua salah… dan aku yang melakukannya… aku menyakitimu lagi… lagi… dan akan terus begitu selamanya…

"_Hentikan, Sasuke! Aku mohon!"_

Tangisanmu, jeritanmu, permohonanmu… tak pernah aku gubris… mahluk apa aku ini? Aku bukan manusia. Aku seperti binatang yang hanya mengikuti nafsu. Bukan, aku lebih rendah dari binatang. Aku… aku… aku nggak pernah berharap ini akan terjadi…

Penolakan… olehmu, ditolak oleh orang tua, dijauhi teman-teman. Semua itu membuatku merasa frustasi! Aku nggak bisa terus-terusan menahan emosi ini! Nggak bisa! Apalagi waktu melihatmu bersama lelaki lain, aku CEMBURU!

Tapi cemburu ini membutakanku, membuatku lebih gila bagai seorang _sycho_. Membuatku nggak ingin melepaskanmu, membuatku ingin memilikimu hanya untukku sendiri. Aku tak lebih hina dari seorang pemerkosa. Tuhan… maukah engkau memaafkanku?

"_**Baaaakkaaaa! Tuhan nggak akan dengarin permohonan orang kayak kamu! Bweeekk!"**_

Sekarang apa, Tuhan. Aku mendengar suara Naruto disini… inikah hukumanku karena membuatnya seperti ini. Tolong hentikan… Tolong… Tolong hilangkan suaranya yang mulai merasuk lagi di benakku…

"_**Heh! Kamu orang bodoh! Kamu kira aku setan apa! Hahaha!"**_

*aaa*

Normal view:

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok kasat mata didepannya. Rambut blonde yang dia kenal, iris biru kesukaannya, tubuh mungil, bibir merah. _'nggak mungkin Naruto ada disini!'_

"**Bengong aja, baaakkkaaa!"** sosok itu berkata sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Sasuke shock, tak tau harus berkata apa. Tubuhnya merinding, bukan karena takut. Tapi bergetar melihat sosok didepannya, ingin sekali ia memeluknya dan meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi. Tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. _Kaku dan berasa beku_.

"Naruto…" ujarnya pada sosok itu, lalu ia berdiri mendekatinya. "Kau benar-benar Naruto…" mata hitamnya mulai berkaca-kaca, air mata… menangis, seperti sebuah keajaiban. Ia lalu menyentuh sosok itu. Dingin… tidak seperti Naruto.

"**Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…! Naruto siapa! Aku nggak kenal! Dasar, BAKA!"**

Matanya sukses membulat sempurna. Terkejut dengan jawaban pemuda didepannya itu. _'Apa maksudnya ini?'_ ungkapnya dalam hati.

"Naruto, sadarlah! Sesuatu membentur kepalamu?" Sasuke segera memeriksa kepala pemuda itu, tak ada sedikitpun luka. Pemuda itu menatapnya bingung.

"**Apa sih! Dari tadi Naruto terus! Aku nggak kenal dia! Dan aku nggak tau siapa diriku! Begitu tersadar, aku sudah disini. Mendengar doamu yang nggak ada Tuhan dengarkan!"**

"Kamu Naruto! Aku yakin banget! Naruto, dengarkan aku. Maafkan aku…" Sasuke memeluk tubuh itu. Mata pemuda itu membulat sempurna. Pipinya memerah. Shock mungkin?

"**H-hei! A-aku bukan Naruto! Ngapain minta maaf sama aku!"** pemuda itu mulai berontak. Berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Tapi nihil, tenaga Sasuke sudah diakui di dua dunia.

"Jangan lepaskan! Tolong maafkan aku!" Sasuke mulai beringas lagi. Mulai mempererat pelukannya. Pemuda itu merasa takut akan sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini. Sekelebat bayangan terlihat jelas di ingatannya.

"**LEPASKAN, TEME!"**

Dia berteriak. Meneriakkan sebuah nama. Sebuah nama yang hanya satu orang saja yang memanggilnya. "N… Naruto… Ma…" Sasuke kembali kealam sadarnya. Menatap pemuda didepannya yang sudah menatapnya dengan wajah takut. Bola matanya sedikit berair. Menangis. Pemuda itu menangis.

"**Baka! Hentikan! Hentikan memanggilku dengan nama Naruto! Aku bukan Naruto! Bukan Naruto!"** pemuda didepannya memohon padanya. Sekelebat bayangan Naruto yang memohon padanya mulai ter-_reply_. Sedih, dalam sedetik saja dia bisa melupakan peristiwa itu dan nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya lagi.

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Tanya Sasuke, berharap ini akan membuat pemuda itu berhenti menangis.

"**Kyuubi…"** pemuda itu menjawab, **"Panggil aku Kyuubi… Entah mengapa aku suka nama itu dibanding dengan nama yang kamu teriakkan. Aku nggak suka! Saat nama itu kamu sebutkan, perasaanku serasa sakit. Sakit banget. Seperti diremas lalu di tarik secara paksa. Sensasi itu membuatku sakit… Aku hanya ingin nggak ngerasain sakit. Wa… waktu sebelum kemari. Aku bingung melihat semua arah yang ada hanya hitam kelam. Nggak ada orang lain disana. Aku takut. Takut karena kehilangan arah dan perasaan takut yang menyelimutiku perhalan-lahan mulai memakan tubuhku. Lalu, aku melihat setitik cahaya. Cahaya itu indah se-sekali… aku ingin menggapainya. Tapi terlalu jauh dan aku takut aku nggak sanggup mencapai cahaya itu. A-aku menangis… b-berteriak… semua… s-sakit… seakan-akan semua berusaha keluar dari kepalaku. Perasaanku juga, seakan-akan ikut memudar. Entah mengapa… aku takut kehilangan perasaan ini… aku takut… aku takut…"** Kyuubi memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Berusaha menghilangkan ketakutan yang ada di dirinya. **"Tapi, waktu aku mulai putus asa. Aku mendengar suara wanita berkata, 'berjuang ya, nak…' dan saat itu, semua terlihat terang. Dan disinilah aku. Tanpa tau siapa aku. Semua ingatan sebelum ke tempat kosong tadi memudar, bersamaan dengan sinar terang yang datang. Dan hal pertama yang aku lihat dan begitu indah… adalah kamu… doa itu, seperti ada perasaan hangat yang merasuk di tubuhku…"**

Sasuke terdiam. Ingin dia menjerit kali itu. Menjerit dengan kerasnya. Memukul dirinya. Dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sosok didepannya ini adalah Naruto. Naruto yang kehilangan ingatannya. Entah apa rencana Tuhan padanya. Permainan takdir memang tak bisa ditebak.

"Aku… Mengerti… Kyuubi…" Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Mencoba menerima takdir itu. "Aku akan menuntunmu ke jalanmu yang benar…" Sasuke memberikan senyum tulusnya kepada Kyuubi.

'**apa ini? Perasaan apa? Hangat…'** Kyuubi memeluk tubuh Sasuke. **"Terima kasih…"** lalu ia tersenyum, membalas senyuman Sasuke.

'Tuhan… takdir macam apa lagi ini… Kumohon… Jangan membuatnya menderita…'

*TBC*

Thx ya buat all review

Sorry lama update (-'_'-)a

Ujian dan tugas-tugas membuat saya menjadi frustasi akan pengejaran FF, jadi saya hanya bisa membaca fanfic orang lain dan itupun belum bisa review fic mereka *dies *cry

All reader, sorry ya ceritanya agak belok… thehehe… aku lagi tertarik sama cerita supranatural begini ternyata di cerita ini nggak sepenuhnya boong loh :P

Mungkin ada beberapa diantara kalian yang pernah melihat hal-hal seperti ini, cth: tiba2 di kelas ada teman duduk, setelah di kroscek ponsel, dia masih di rumah… wkwkwkwk xD

Tapi aku nggak akan buat cerita seram gitu (._.), gak lucu ntar saya di gebukin karena melenceng dari tema. Wkwkwkwk… for last, thx all :) ur review is my str :)


End file.
